


[podfic] Finders (Keepers)

by reena_jenkins, Saucery



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Bukkake, Consent Issues, Control Issues, Cross-Generation Relationship, D/s, Dark, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Humiliation, M/M, Orgasm Control, Podfic, Possessive Behavior, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Fantasy, Triggers, Underage Character, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 19:36:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucery/pseuds/Saucery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"What if Peter had remained the Alpha? Consider this a pornographic outtake from that alternate universe."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Finders (Keepers)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heard_the_owl (heardtheowl)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heardtheowl/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Finders (Keepers)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/582272) by [Saucery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucery/pseuds/Saucery). 



  
**Coverartist:**  [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/) **reena_jenkins**  
  
 **Warnings:** non-consensual sexual contact, underage sex, implications of sexual  slavery, D/s, sexual fantasy, triggers, age difference, cross-generational relationship, canon-based AU, possessive behavior, control issues, orgasm control, consent issues, dirty talk, bukkake, humiliation, voyeurism, exhibitionism, dark

**Length:**  00:08:02  
  
 **Download link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Stocking%20Stuffers!/\(TWolf\)%20_Finders%20\(Keepers\)_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) **paraka** , for hosting me!) 

 


End file.
